Toad Rider
by Kotama
Summary: <html><head></head>His life wasn't normal, but even he couldn't foresee becoming a Servant in the Holy Grail war. Much less to a girl who does not want to partake, getting passed off to a conceited bastard who he would love to kick his ass. Not to mention being Rider and having stats lowered because of said bastard.</html>
1. Prologue

Prologue: Summoned From Another Plane

He was a fighter. He would always persevere even in the most unlikely predicaments. He had gone from a lonely, isolated boy to a capable and loved man. No matter the obstacle he would continue pushing forward. Through loneliness. Through hatred. Through fear. Through betrayal. Through pain. Through grief. Through loss. Even when all odds were against him and people told him it was impossible, he kept moving forward.

There was only one thing he wasn't able to do. He never achieved his final goal. He never did get a chance to become Hokage.

His life ended early in a final battle against his best friend who was also his greatest rival and enemy. Their battle was more than settling the score. It was more than who was to become Hokage. Both reasons were incorporated, but it was more than that. It was a battle or morals, of beliefs. To which person's conclusion, gained from years of struggle and grief, would be considered the right path for future generations to follow.

He didn't win.

But he didn't lose.

It was a destructive battle between only the two. Such a fight resulted in both their deaths. But what did that mean to him? He wasn't strong enough to win—and it wasn't from reminiscing memories or not trying. But neither's will was able to overcome the other.

Did that mean his logic was wrong? Was his rival's ideal wrong too? Were they both right? Were they both wrong?

He didn't know.

But apparently death was not the end of the road for him. He knew he was never normal. The predicaments he got himself in weren't normal either. But becoming a heroic spirit waiting to be called on through the power of the Holy Grail was odd even for him.

During this time information rushed through his mind. Of a time he knew not of. Of a world he knew not of. Did that mean he would be summoned soon? But what did he desire? He worked too hard and made his life his, so it wasn't as if he wanted to relieve his life—even if that meant giving up an opportunity to grow up with his parents. He could become Hokage, but did he deserve that after being unable to be the teme. Surely the others were now safe from threat. So what did he want? There must be something.

An odd sensation came over him. It wasn't painful, nor was it soothing—just different. He wondered who his master would be and his or her desire. He wondered what class he would be. He could easily picture being Assassin because of his profession. He could also imagine being a pseudo Caster because of his chakra usage. Archer could also be the case because of his use of weapons as projectiles. If the Grail felt like it, he could even be made into Berserker if it had a dark sense of humour because of Kurama.

He vanished from the grail and reappeared in a room. His battle skills made him give an immediate assessment of his surroundings. Three people. A timid girl with purple hair, a fuming teen, and an old man. The girl had summoned him. She was on the summon circle. He could also sense which class he was.

His stiff posture relaxed in an over-casual way. He waved to the girl. "Hey! Nice to meet you. Are you my master?" Might as well make it clear.

"Yes," she replied in a timid voice.

"Tch." The boy off on the side seemed displeased. He was already getting on his nerves.

His clear blue eyes stared at his master. His arm reached back to rub the back of his head, messing his sun blond hair in the process. He smiled. "I'm Uzumaki Naruto. I'll be Rider in this war."

He didn't think he would get Rider, but he supposed he could blame the toads for this one.

"Matou Sakura."

* * *

><p><strong>I wasn't going to write a prologue but I caved. Albeit, it's a lot shorter than planned. I'm still not sure if this will be a general story of if I will incorporate pairings, so feel free to leave your thoughts.<strong>


	2. Countdown

I guess I should put this in before I forget:

**WARNING:** **This story is rated M and may be unsuitable to some readers. Mentions of sex, rape, abuse, character death, family issues, psychological instability, graphic violence, language, possible heartbreak, questionable morals, possibility of an unhappy ending etc.** _**If you have any concerns feel free to ask me in a PM and I'll address them to the best of my ability.**_

**Disclaimer: **Fanfiction means I don't own the franchises. Though if you can try to support them.

******I also don't own the story pic. I just edited two pictures together and added an effect.

* * *

><p>Chapter One: Countdown<p>

* * *

><p>Naruto strolled around Fuyuki in a material body. He could almost completely blend in with everyone else, if it weren't for his foreign features; that and the markings on his cheeks distinguished him. He wore a black long-sleeved shirt, the sleeves pushed up just beneath his elbows. His pants and shoes copied the colour pattern—black. He also wore an orange sleeveless hooded sweater. He did need some orange after all. It was such an awesome colour. Then to complete his attire, he wore a necklace that resembled the one he won off Tsunade.<p>

Yes, if anyone saw him they would merely think he was a foreigner. Anyone who spoke to him would assume that he was a foreigner with incredible language skills or assume one of his parents was native to Japan.

While the war wouldn't officially commence for another week, he needn't make it obvious he was involved.

As to why he was wandering the city? Well there were a few reasons. Strategically, it would be good to become accustomed to the layout of the city. Not only available hiding places, shortcuts, and best fighting areas, but to get a feel of the city.

As to why he was wandering the city _alone_? Well that warrants a few reasons. The more time he spent around Shinji the more he wanted to murder the scum. And he had to spend some time with him. A lot of time in future time. Sakura made a Book of the False Attendant, meaning she transfer two of her command spells to her incompetent brother. She would have given him all, and transferred all rights to be a Master to him except his magic circuits were practically non-existence. This pissed him off further because his stats further decreased because of his lack of ability.

"I can't even use senjutsu with these ranks," Naruto whined.

Senjutsu would have been useful not only in battle but as an energy source. It would have tapped into the mana of the world. Now he was completely reliant on the two kids to keep him replenished with prana. It sucked to have to be reliant on someone. Not to mention, it limited his cool moves.

To blow off some steam, Naruto had been spending plenty of time on his own. The kids would be fine. The war has yet to begin and he had a clone looking over them. It wasn't odd for him to venture off for a few days before returning. Thankfully his independent action was B-ranked. He knew Zouken thought it irresponsible of him. Though it amused him because it gave him more freedom, which ultimately frightens Shinji when he thinks he's lost control of his servant.

Aside from disliking the Matou boy, there were other reasons to be out. The war may not have begun, but from past experiences he could easily say it would be better to gain information about the competition beforehand. Unfortunately, the family head left the other two to their own devices. Sakura had limited knowledge and didn't truly wish to participate, so she usually left him to Shinji. Then Shinji wasn't even really a mage. Essentially, if he wanted anything done in this war, he would have to take control.

Apparently not all the servants had been summoned yet. There were plenty of complaints that spewed from his mouth. It hindered his investigation. It did mean that those masters and servants would have less time to become familiarized and plan, so there was some benefit.

From his knowledge (mostly from his clones and Zouken—did he ever mention how much Zouken reminded him of Shino; except a lot older and creepier) the Matou, Tohsaka, and Einzburn families had always been participants as part of the _Three Founding Families_.

He'd yet to find the Einzbern master. He wasn't sure if he or she was in Japan. He'd keep searching for his investigation.

The Tohsaka family was easier to trace since they also occupied Fuyuki. Tohsaka Rin was the likely candidate, however, from his observations she didn't have a servant. He continued to take tabs on her. Not only was she likely a master, but she'd often watch Sakura. He worried that she already knew of her participation.

He didn't really have any leads for the other masters. He was relying on pure effort and luck. He almost discovered Caster's master only to discover he had recently died. At this rate Caster would find another master or fade into existence. He'd lost track of her, so it was back to square one with her. His luck just had to be D-ranked. How was he supposed to accomplish much? If it wasn't for luck, he would have been dead several times before his real death date.

Logic dictated that Assassin and Caster should be his first targets. They generally had lower stats like him. It wasn't like Naruto hadn't dealt with assassins before. As long as he kept up his guard, it shouldn't be too hard. Concealment was Assassin's strong point, but Naruto fortunately had D-rank presence concealment and B-rank Eye of the Mind (True) to help even the playing field. He was glad the grail incorporated _some_ of his strengths. Caster was another servant class he should be good against. He was good with close-range combat, Caster's weakness.

Despite logic, he couldn't help but be interested in the three knight classes: Saber, Archer, and Lancer. Lancer was already summoned, but he was hoping the other two would be summoned soon. He was always up for an interesting fight, and he wanted to know why (besides the higher base stats) so many seemed keen on them.

What unsettled him was the fact that he couldn't find anything about his legend. He had been a little happy about the Grail because it meant that he was recognized, yet he couldn't find anything. Was this another time or perhaps this wasn't his world. It was a stab to his ego. The other "heroes" were probably going to be recognizable; they probably all had some grand legend. But what did he have?

Naruto sighed as he thought of his insignificance. He intertwined his fingers behind his head. He should probably return later. He needed a bath and with the war beginning in a few short days, the higher his mana levels the better.

He returned to his spiritual body and began travelling back. That was until he saw one of his targets.

He wondered if he should physically confront her. His prana was drained, his thaumaturgical presence was essential suppressed because of this, so she would probably just think he's normal.

He still hadn't come to a decision and merely began to follow the black haired girl. He couldn't tell where she was looking, but he could tell she was looking down to the street below every so often. When he stopped trying to read the girl—when she so blatantly stopped to stare at what occupied her mind, he felt unsettled. One because Rin Tohsaka was once again staring at Sakura and he had been so preoccupied with the girl in front of him that he hadn't seen the girl below. Also, she was with a blond hair guy. For some reason the guy unsettled him.

It seemed the Tohsaka heiress was about to go confront Sakura, but Naruto had other plans. Screw the secrecy, it was time to screw around. "Oi, stalker. It's creepy to follow an innocent looking girl, especially at this time." Rin froze in her place before rapidly spinning around to see the guy that called her out. He was tall and the orange he wore stood out, but she felt embarrassed that she hadn't noticed him.

At first, she didn't even question why he knew she was following Sakura. She had plenty of admirers, so her ego was just a bit inflated.

"I'm not stalking anyone." Her cheeks tinged red. Her eyes drifted back to where Sakura had last been only to see her gone. She cursed under her breath. Sakura had already disappeared from sight.

The boy's face made it clear that he didn't believe her. "Right," he said, "You only happen to be headed in the same direction and you were staring at a bug and not her. Who would believe that?"

"Well you're stalking me!" She may need to keep up appearances for her pride as a Tohsaka in school, but there was no reason she had to please this man.

"Call it what you want." Rin chocked at his declaration, flushing her face further. Naruto had spent enough time with Jiraya to just let people name call. It didn't matter what one said, they would just label you.

Though that could have been because Ero-sennin would spy on bathhouses.

"It still doesn't change the fact that you were stalking Sakura. It's not the first time either." His voice became firmer. She already had enough problems at home. Sakura didn't need anymore.

She was about to yell something else, but instead frowned. "How do you know Sakura?" Not only did he know Sakura's name, but he used her given name and used it without honorifics.

"I live near the Matou residence." It wouldn't be for a while until she learnt just _how close_ he lived to them. "You really should just go talk to her if you want to. If you really are a stalker then piss off already." Naruto was hoping that she would just leave. He still didn't sense a servant with her, but it would be odd if a Tohsaka didn't participate. He narrowed his eyes. He slid down the slanted edge down to the road below. He ran off around the corner before returning to his spiritual form.

Rin still stood in the same spot. Many thoughts raced through her head. The most prominent was "What the hell!".

She'd have to watch out for that guy in the future. But Sakura would be fine… right?

* * *

><p>When Naruto returned he materialized when his clone greeted him. His clone then committed suicide, causing him to disappear and give the original his memories. Immediately he became furious. No, furious was putting it lightly. He seriously wanted to murder the bastard. Unfortunately, Sakura would always stand against him on the scum's defense.<p>

He had raped her.

Again.

It was yesterday when it happened and his clone almost dispelled just to stay away from the situation.

He sped through the house to Sakura's room. When Sakura saw him, her eyelids lowered. She wasn't surprised that he came. He always came when he found out. It was a bit endearing, but she also found it intrusive. She didn't have many options because of the insects.

"What are you thinking?" It may have been the same speech but it was still as passionate as the first time. "You can't just let him do what he wants. You can't let him walk over you like that. And what about that other guy? Shirou. You like him don't you? You can't honestly tell me you're happy with this."

Shirou? What would he think of her if he knew that she was defiled? Tainted not only by Shinji but the worms that she embodied. No. He could never know. He would never know. As long as she could stay by him it would all be fine.

"You shouldn't worry for me. I've given up my rights to be your master. I don't want any part of the Grail War," Sakura said in a soft, hollow tone. Her eyes drifted away from the spirit. She didn't want to join this war. There was no need to. He shouldn't concern himself with her. She heard him approach her as he didn't even try to stay quiet. He grabbed her shoulders. Tight enough to cause her to wince, but not to leave any marks.

"Look at me, Sakura." It took a moment, but she eventually did so hesitantly. "As long as you have a command seal, you are my master. Even if you get rid of it, I'll still be here to help you, got it? I always keep my promises, and I promise not to leave you."

Sakura felt odd at being told someone was there for her. She was on her own. She had no mother. She had no sister. She was alone. It startled her, so she didn't respond.

"You don't have to do anything you don't want. You don't have to obey your family's wishes. What do you want," asked Naruto.

He wasn't expecting an immediate response so he waited. Finally, she opened her mouth to respond. Her voice so small and quaky he couldn't understand.

"Huh."

Sakura repeated her statement barely louder, but loud enough to hear.

"I want. . ."

* * *

><p><strong>Now that I've written this, I feel as if I should have just added a scene or two between the prologue and this chapter and made it into one since it's all just build up…oh well.<strong>

**Chapters will typically be 2000-10000 words. Chapters with more interaction or vital scenes like fights will normally be the longer ones because there's more to write.**

**I'm not the best at Beta-ing my own work so if anyone is up for it feel free to PM me. Or PM if someone is up to chatting.**

**Next Chapter: The War Begins!**

_**EDIT/ADDITIONALLY/AN (I would respond to you individually but there are many guest reviewers): To address somethings that have come up Some of you have made comments about Jiraiya. I adore Jiraiya. I'll admit it. I actually thought about using him. Although that would have been in the Fate/Zero timeline because I can take that timeline more seriously and in my opinion he would fit better there. It's just every time I think of Jiraiya in the "normal timeline" I can only think of comedy stories and frankly I suck at writing comedy especially prolonged comedy. So yes and No Naruto is replacing him. I also just wanted Naruto in a class you wouldn't normally think of. I mean, he can't be Saber or Lancer because he doesn't use those weapons. He can be considered Assassin, Archer, **_**_Berserker (there are so many Berserker stories), even Caster. To be consider Rider you just need to have A-Rank. And like other servants and past servants, their class also depends on what other classes have already been summoned. A Servant isn't always the class they are best suited for. Another concern has been his power level. Some of you like it and some of you aren't happy that he's under powered. I can't say too much at this point because any explanation I give will be full of spoilers, but put it this way. His current strength is dependent on Shinji and Sakura. Neither who have large Mana reserves (in their current state). And I really can't say more on the topic right now because literally everything else I say on that is spoilers. The last point is about Shinji. All I will say that will clear a bit of it up (spoiler!) is just because Sakura intervened and Shinji is alive doesn't mean Shinji is unscathed._**


	3. FateStay Night: Unknown Route

Due to some things that will cause future plot holes and things I'm not completely happy with, I'm restarting this story with a better plan ahead of time.

It's new name is: Fate/Stay Night: Unknown Route

P.S. It'll also make use of minor characters if that's your thing.


End file.
